One of Seven
by gilraenstar
Summary: "I was not thinking clearly, and I didn't like your car. You spend so much time with it and for some reason I do not seem to like that." -slight destiel :)


_hi all! first spn fanfic here, and my apologies if it seems disjointed it's rather latex__! this is set sometime before Cas goes crazy leviathan, nowhere inparticular though. x__D enjoy!_

_I don't own SPN btw XD_

* * *

One of Seven Sins

Envy

Sam had to admit, it couldn't be any funnier to watch Dean struggle with the recent loss of the love of his life.

The Impala hadn't been crashed, no. Nor had it gotten a flat tire, or otherwise

been abused.

"A lover's tiff," Sam explains to Castiel as they can hear Dean practically pleading with his car.

"Come on baby!" Dean says, trying to take a step closer. Cas and Sam watch from the window as the Impala simply beeps at it's owner/ lover and revs its engine, backing away from the oldest Winchester without anyone controlling it. "We can work this out!"

"Has the vehicle been possessed?" Cas asks slowly, seeming confused. All cars he had ever seen had someone driving them, but alas, the Impala had a mind of its own. And it seems to hate Dean with a passion.

Sam shrugs. "It's a likely possibility, I mean, Dean pisses off a lot of people."

Castiel frowns. "His personality can be rather…" They watch as he sobs sadly after the car as it drives away without him. "…Tiring."

Dean whirls around and glares at the two through their motel room window, looking far from happy. He yanks open the door to their shared room.

"This is unbelievable!" Dean growls, going directly to the fridge to retrieve a beer. He throws one to Sam and one to Castiel, though angel fumbles it out of surprise and stares at it, not sure what to do with it. "Some son of a bitch ghost is screwing with my car to get back at me."

"Do you know who it is? Sam asks, unable to hold back a chuckle. "maybe some hooker you killed or something?"

"I have never killed a hooker! This is serious, Sam!" Dean hisses at his brother.

"Maybe it's a vengeful spirit, one you thought you killed but you didn't?" Cas offers, avoiding Dean's gaze.

Sam tilts his head, as if something crosses his mind. Then, everything is clear, and Sam smiles wide, bent over as laughter takes over his body.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Dean asks, furious. Sam knows just how much the Impala means to him, and yet here he is laughing up a storm.

Sam giggles- _giggles_- his face going red with a lack of oxygen. "Nothing, nothing," He says through his laughter.

"All righty then." Dean says gruffly, seeming about ready to punch his younger brother. "What're you doing here?" He asks Castiel, his voice less than kind.

Anyone but an angel would've jumped at the startling tone, and Cas remains still and thoughtful.

"I had heard of your situation." He replies. "You screamed at God to give you your 'baby' back, and they sent me here to quote on quote," Cas very awkwardly makes little quote marks with his hands "'Shut you up.'"

Sam still struggles to stop his insistent case of a giggle fit.

"Whatever, it's probably just some damn ghost trying to piss me off." Dean grumbles. He drops into a seat at the rickety table, starting up the laptop with an amgry jab at the start button. "I'll figure it out, with no hope from chuckles over there."

The sounds of the Impala are heard off in the distance.

"Dean I think you're ex-wife came back," Sam says, enjoying every minute of torture his older brother went through.

Sam goes out to the car, still sniggering here and there.

Cas sees a chance and follows him out.

They watch as the car drives right up to them and stops.

"How'd you figure out it was me?" Castiel asks, truly stumped. The way Sam's intense laughing was renewed every time he glanced the angel's way told Cas his secret had been figured out.

"Dude, you're a terrible liar, especially when it comes to Dean."

Dean is deeply enthralled in his research when the two come back inside, and for a moment Cas nearly loses his nerve.

"Dean, I have something to-,"

"No!"

Dean watches in confusion as Sam tackles the angel and they both fall to the floor, Sam a hand pressed over the struggling Castiel's mouth.

"Umm. Is there something you two want to tell me?" Dean says slowly.

Sam glares at Cas for attempting to end Dean's suffering so early.

"I just thought it important to tell you…" Cas flicks his eyes toward Sam for half a second and finishes awkwardly. "My favorite color."

Dean sits there, blinking. "Oh…kay?"

"It's hazel." Castiel says when Sam elbows him.

"Riiiiight, okay while you two are wrestling over there, keep it down I'm trying to figure out what douchecanoe is trying to keep my baby from me."

*(*)*

Castiel has always told the brothers that angels don't sleep and that is true, but it doesn't mean he doesn't stay with them while they sleep. In the back of his mind he knows they would consider his night visits creepy and Edward Cullen-like (though he still doesn't know the reference) but he likes to know that they're okay—though it was mostly to watch Dean.

They shared a more profound bond as he had told Sam, and that was also true. They were connected in a way that even an angel was unable to explain, and the thought that he could not explain the bond beyond raising him from hell unsettles him though he hardly complains of the bond in the first place.

He likes Dean and his devil-may-care attitude, pardon the irony.

Just this once, Cas lets himself be seen in the dark of the musty hotel room.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes snap open, and he's very suddenly aware that Cas lies on his back on the bed, only two inches from touching him. He tenses, and wills himself not to yell and wake up his brother. "Hi Cas," He says meekly.

"I wanted to apologize for something," The angel continues.

"All right," Dean says, clearing his throat. He would think being ths close to Cas would be incredibly awkward, but for some reason he's more nervous than anything. And it's not the fearful nervous. It's more of a butterfly feeling.

"It is not some rogue ghost controlling your car, and I apologize."

Dean blinks, not understanding at first.

"I was not thinking clearly, and I didn't like your car. You spend so much time with it and for reason I do not like that."

The oldest Winchester suddenly understands.

"You're jealous of the Impala?" He says incredulously, connecting all the dots.

Cas is silent for a long moment. "I believe… that is the word I am looking for."

Dean just can't believe it. "Cas, it's just a car. If I really, _really_ had to… I would drive that thing over a cliff if it meant life or death for any of us."

"I know," Cas replies confidently. "But I was… envious of it."

Dean smiles, and pulls the angel close for a hug, glad that Sam isn't awake to see the hallmark moment. "You're more important than the Impala, Cas, promise."

The angel is taken aback by the hug, but doesn't move away, instead snuggling closer.

Dean doesn't let him go until he falls asleep, and even then, the angel doesn't leave.

* * *

_reviews? i might make this multiple chapters if i get nice feedback... its not required tho ^^_


End file.
